Dominating the Hounds
by GateKeeperSyn
Summary: Bray Wyatt attempts to recruit the Shield. What happens does not exactly go as he planned. This is a humor fic. It is the third in a series of Bray Wyatt World Domination Fics. It is meant to be ridiculous and funny and I hope you find it as amusing as I did.


**DOMINATING THE HOUNDS**

There they stood; the three superstars Bray Wyatt most wanted to get his hands on. They were young but had already become leaders in the company. Everyone paid attention to every move they made. If these men joined his Family, there would be no stopping him. If they chose to stand against him, he would never be able to fully control the WWE.

They emanated such a force that it was difficult not to stare at them. Rollins, with his high-energy and eternal optimism, Ambrose, with his mad ramblings and brutality, and Reigns, with his Samoan heritage and hair any superstar would kill for. The Shield was all that stood between Bray Wyatt and total domination. He had to make them understand his cause.

"Gentlemen!" Bray called, revealing himself.

Seth Rollins jumped out of his skin. "Dude! Have you been standing there the whole time?"

"Stalker," Dean Ambrose mumbled under his breath.

"Today is a blessed day! I have decided to bestow upon you the gift of my knowledge!" Bray informed them.

Seth and Dean exchanged glances. Roman stood, silent and strong, staring Bray down. Damn, he was an intimidating man. Bray would have to do his best to stare back at him without getting lost in those stunning eyes of his.

"Bray, we're not interested in joining your freaky little sideshow," Seth informed him.

"You must understand, Seth Rollins, that I am a God amongst men!"

Dean became furious at this. "You? You're no God, Bray! _I'm _the only God here!" He pulled out, of all things, a fanny pack, placed it around his waist, and proclaimed "YOU COULD NEVER WEAR A FANNY PACK!"

Bray found this statement a bit odd, and he found very little odd so that was saying something. "You are a mere boy, Ambrose," Bray informed him. "I'm the true ruler here. You see, when I was a boy, I-"

"You know what, Wyatt? Shut up and stop stealing my promos!"

Bray was deeply offended. How DARE he accuse him of such a thing? "I speak the truth, Ambrose! Your accusations are false!"

"Really? Go on Youtube sometime and look up Jon Moxley, you stupid asshat, and you'll realize you ripped your best material off of my indie days!"

"He's right," Seth said. "I knew I recognized the way you talked… That's why everyone listens to you… You're ripping off the Mox!"

"But he could never wear a fanny pack! TELL HIM, SETH! TELL HIM HE COULD NEVER PULL THIS OFF!" He motioned toward his fanny pack proudly.

"Of course not," Seth said soothingly. "You're the only one who manages to make a fanny pack look cool, Dean."

"Believe that," Roman said.

Bray turned to him. Oh no, that Samoan smolder was radiating off of him again. He was in trouble now. _Focus, Bray, _he told himself. _You must not be distracted by the pretty Samoan boy. _

"Ambrose, you are nothing! Moxley was a fool with a fork!"

"Leave her out of this!" Dean shouted. He was starting to twitch.

"Back away, Bray," Seth advised. "You must never insult the fork."

"You son of a bitch! I'll kick your ass right here! I'll show you what a fork can really do!" With that, Dean seemingly materialized a fork out of thin air. Before Bray knew what was happening, the fork was being stabbed into his head repeatedly. Blood gushed down his face. What the hell was going on? How had things turned so terribly wrong? Had it happened in the moment he'd been distracted by Roman, or was there some other fatal flaw to his plan?

The fork was still in his skull when Dean backed away. He was laughing manically. "That's what you get!" He began singing to himself. Bray thought he could make out the tune of _Sweet Caroline, _but maybe it was the blood loss.

"You! Could NEVER! WEAR A FANNY PACK!" Dean insisted. Bray nodded, too delirious to argue anymore.

Seth and Roman were laughing hysterically. Bray thought he could try to attack them, but Roman superman punched him and Seth successfully executed Peace of Mind on him. He was trying to stand back up when Roman attacked with a Spear.

The last thing Bray Wyatt heard was the sound of the Shield members laughing and Roman saying, "Believe that! And believe in the Shield!"

**A/N: **This is the third installment in my Bray Wyatt World Domination Fics Series. In this world, the Shield is still very much united, because I feel that's how it should be. As far as the many very odd Dean references, go on Youtube and check out Jon Moxley to understand them. Especially THIS video: watch?v=B9EsEz5Xg3g

Thanks for reading these ridiculous fics. I'm enjoying writing them and I hope you're enjoying reading them.


End file.
